The present disclosure relates to image processing, and more specifically, to medical image processing for breast cancer detection.
Medical image processing may enable quantitative analysis and visualization of medical images. Various numerical processing techniques may be utilized including spatial filtering, gradient options, unsharp masking and histogram modifications.
Additionally, noise removal techniques may be used in practical application of medical imaging, for example, medical diagnostics. To this end, many noise reducing algorithms have been developed including the Weiner filter, Gaussian filter, median filter, and others.